


Sweet Little Slut

by JacularMetteld, RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cuckolding, Dom!Rhett, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Link, cockslut!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett has a very special night planned for his sex slut, Link. It involves several male guests, a cream Popsicle and public sex. Link is in his element.





	Sweet Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Remembertherandler for betaing this for us. <3

Link woke up to the quiet beeping coming from his cellphone. Quickly, he silenced it, wishing to wake his Sir in a more pleasant way. Several times a week, in lieu of the sleep Link so loved, he would gift his master a treat by being a personal alarm clock. Rhett had been easy on him for the past few days, treating him with care and Link was determined to show his gratitude for Rhett’s gentle hand. 

Link looked at his Sir, admiring his strong facial features, his bare chest and strong arms. Biting his lip and smiling, Link lifted the duvet and disappeared underneath it. He crawled to the end of the bed and carefully slid himself between Rhett's legs and started his work. His Sir had given him specific instructions on how best to please him and Link followed each step, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head just right. 

Soon, Rhett’s hand tugged and pet at his hair and Link knew he was doing his master proud. The fingers that curled in his chestnut locks encouraged him to complete his job and happily, he consumed every last drop of his Sir’s seed. One last suck and lick to clean up the mess he made, he poked his head out from under the duvet and was met with Rhett’s grin at his messy hair and flushed face. The satisfaction on his Sir’s face was the thing that Link loved, but the “Good boy,” his Sir growled made him beam brightly.

''Thank you, sir.''

''Take a shower. Today is a special day, especially for you.'' Rhett made a motion with his head, indicating that Link should get to the bathroom.

Link didn't ask questions. It wasn't his job. He was to fulfill his Master's every command without hesitation. Punishment for disobedience was dealt harshly, and Link wasn't a huge fan of the muzzle and leash.

''Yes, Sir.'' Link smiled and climbed out from under the sheets. He made sure to wiggle his little butt as he walked from the warm bed to the bathroom. He could feel Rhett's eyes on him and he loved it. 

In the shower, his mind wandered to all the things Rhett could have meant earlier. It made his whole body tingle with eagerness at all the possibilities of his mind. 

This relationship was something that they kept separate from work.  Link could behave like he always had in public, but with some limits. Flirting with other people was not allowed. Link got punished a lot for breaking that rule.They discussed their limits and fantasies, and Link had shared some pretty naughty things with Rhett. His Master knew every dirty little secret in his heart and Link salivated at the idea of what special things Rhett had in store. 

In their discussions, the idea of different scenarios and the possibility of bringing other people to their playtimes was brought up. They had joined a special club a year ago, and the idea of being paraded around by his Master sent chills up and down Link’s skin. He would do anything to make his Sir happy and proud of him and he loved the idea of being shown off like a prized possession, everyone’s eyes on him. Would Rhett allow these lucky people to touch him, while his Master watched or just tease the unlucky ones with the beautiful slave that they couldn’t have? 

The thought about other men touching him made Link excited and he had to will his growing erection away. He was only allowed to cum when Rhett gave him the permission. It was a difficult thing for Link to obey. Many times his body would let loose when Sir had not given him the permission, or his hand would travel down his stomach and explore. Each time, Rhett could read him like an open book and he always knew from the look on Link’s face that he had done something he shouldn't have. This led to his Master rightfully punishing his slave. This time, Link wanted to delight his Sir with his self control, ignoring his body as he cleaned. 

After washing himself thoroughly, Link wrapped a towel around his narrow hips and went to the kitchen. He would usually make breakfast for his Master, but this morning Rhett had already prepared a meal for himself and Link. 

''Thank you, Sir.'' Link nodded and sat on his seat, right in front of the cereal bowl on the table and started to eat.

“I’m inviting some friends over this evening for a gathering.” 

Link almost dropped his cereal spoon, milk dribbling down his chin as he tried to catch the cereal that didn’t quite make it to its destination. Rhett chuckled, but kept quiet as Link composed himself. He knew exactly what Rhett meant by the word ‘gathering’ and Rhett knew that he knew. It wasn’t exactly the same thing Link had envisioned in the shower but he thought this was a better way to expand their experiences in this type of a relationship.  There was danger involved in bringing other people to their relationship, but Link was anxious about trying new things. He couldn’t help being scared, but knew his Master would take care of his every need, keeping him safe. Knowing his safety was guaranteed allowed Link to feel the affects of this.  It made his heart beat in his ears and his blood rush through his veins. His body craved attention, the eyes that would dance down his body made him feel more real and alive in the world. 

When Link sunk into this role for Rhett, he dropped the fear. He dropped his name. He dropped everything that made him human, instead opting for being Rhett’s. Rhett’s toy, whipping boy, sex puppet. Whatever Rhett wanted in that moment, that was what Link became and the brunet loved every moment of it. 

After breakfast, cleaning the kitchen, and having his Master’s permission to go and get himself ready for the evening, Link made his way to the bathroom again. He wouldn’t need to prepare himself this early but he knew Rhett liked to look at him while he was setting up the party, knowing he was ready for Rhett to take at any moment he wanted.

Link wanted to take his time getting ready for that night, knowing that Rhett had certain expectations. He dropped the towel at his feet and reached for the bottle of lube from the cabinet. Sir wanted his toy to be open and waiting, wanted to show off exactly what was to be offered at a moment’s notice. Link spread his legs and hiked his foot on the sink, opening his stance as far as he could. He felt the cold liquid run down his fingers and drip into the sink. Licking his lips, anticipation of touching himself welling in his gut, Link thought of his Master and how he would show him off, make him turn and strut, bend over and twist his body. Oh, how Link loved to be seen and salivated over. The thought alone heated up his hole making him twitch without him even needing to touch. 

He added more lube to his fingers, knowing full well his Master liked him wet and sloppy. The oil dripped down his crack, snaking it’s way through his crease and opening. It tickled Link, making him giggle.  

Bringing his hand around his body, he teased himself. Staring straight into the mirror as he worked, he saw the blush of heat creep up his neck and slowly to his cheeks. His Master would smile and be pleased with him. He craved the praise as equally as the eyes on his body. His opening slowly obeyed his ministrations and accepted his finger. 

One, and then two digits; he was breathing harder, chest heaving as he thrust into himself. His Master did not allow him to enjoy his own hand, and he was never allowed to seek out his prostate. Link did not have a right to his own pleasure, that was reserved for his Master and his Master alone. But Link was regularly naughty, and couldn’t help himself. His fingers hooked and twisted, the pressure against his walls ran tingles along his skin. Before he knew it and could control it, a sigh escaped his throat. He froze, hoping Sir didn’t hear him and begging the walls not to talk. 

Link decided to stop there. The last thing he needed was to get caught and for Rhett to cancel the plans. He put the lube back into the cabinet and selected one of the smallest plugs to keep himself ready and open for the time that Rhett wanted to use him. He inserted the apparatus, wiggling it into place. The pressure inside him almost took his breath away, but he controlled it. His Master would demand that he did, and he wanted to be a good toy for his Sir. 

He washed his hands and splashed cold water on his flushed face. Skipping over the scented soaps and sprays, Rhett preferred his man to have his natural musky odor, one of sweat and pure Link. He styled his hair in a messy manner. He donned a pair of tight black underwear, over which he squeezed into skin tight black shorts. Pulling on a crop top that showed off his tiny waist and last but not least he selected a simple, black choker for around his neck. Rhett had gotten it for him a couple of weeks ago and Link hadn’t had the chance to use it just yet.

He took one last look at himself from the full-length mirror and decided that he was ready. He joined Rhett outside to prepare for the evening. His Master was comfortably seated in a lounge chair, feet up and a cool drink in his hand. Link rushed to refill his Sir’s beverage, feeling Rhett’s eyes on him the entire way back to the house. 

Link felt a little sheepish. Rhett hadn’t said anything, but Link still wondered if Rhett knew he had enjoyed his time in the bathroom with his own hand. Could he see past the innocent eyes and know what had been in his mind? The idea of being punished in front of guests was dizzying. They would see who owned him and who gave him what he deserved. Link felt guilty at how embarrassed his master would be to learn Link had disobeyed him and had to be reprimanded not only in front of his guests, but gentlemen that Rhett considered being his peers.

Link kept himself busy setting up tables and chairs, lighting the grill and preparing snacks to serve Rhett’s guests. As Link moved around the yard, he purposefully moved his body in such a way as to draw Rhett’s attention,  twisting his frame, glancing up, biting his finger, poking out his tush so the jeans strained against his cheeks. Link knew his legs and ass looked good and he appreciated the glances Rhett threw in his direction. His movements were proving to accomplish his goal, because he could see the fire in Rhett’s eyes and feel his stare. His Master was ready for their playtime and Link could practically see the wheels turning, working over desires, as Link bounced around the backyard. 

Link brought the cooler filled with beers outside setting it near the tables for easy access. As he straightened his back, hands grabbed his arm and yanked him close.  

‘’I know you’re excited but remember who your Master is, slut. Stop being such a fucking tease and an attention whore. Wiggling your ass… stroking your legs.” Rhett growled deep baritone in his chest and nipped at Link’s ear. 

Link yelped and jumped, but there was no where to go. 

“Your job is to serve, look pretty and fulfill my needs. My boys are gonna be here soon and I don’t want them to walk in on me having to punish you.”

Link felt a palm spank swiftly at his ass. 

“How are they gonna respect me when my slut doesn’t?’’

Link shivered. The tone of Rhett’s voice went straight to his groin. He swallowed thickly, making his adam’s apple bob behind the choker. ‘’I apologize, Sir. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry! I just wanted to look good for you…’’ Link whined.

Rhett sighed and pushed Link away with a hard slap on his ass, making him yelp. Link was happy that it was all he got but the warmth left over from that smack promised the possibility of punishment later. For now, Link was pretty sure Rhett didn’t know about his misbehavior in the bathroom,  otherwise he was certain he’d be chained in the bedroom right now. 

For now, Link was focused on obeying Rhett’s wishes and keeping his flirtatious grabs for attention to himself. He set about firing up the grill and cooking the meat, as guests began to arrive. Eyes were tracing along his skin and Link could feel each pair that walked by latch onto his ass and waist. It was difficult but he tried to ignore the attention like the good toy his Master wanted him to be. 

Remaining invisible during most of the meal, he freshened drinks and refilled plates without a word. The men around him were too busy eating, drinking, and making jokes to notice Rhett’s toy weaving in and out. Link made sure to stay silent, knowing that these conversations were not meant for him. He was not a guest or an equal, but the slave. The one who made sure everyone was comfortable, and later, will do whatever his Master asks of him and nothing more. 

While he sat and enjoyed his own meal like a small bird, he circled his hips into the seat just to feel the butt plug move. Grinding his hips, the butt plug pressed perfectly to his insides, the full feeling filled his gut with anticipation. The evening was moving too slowly for Link and he was looking forward to the activities to come. His gyrating hips did not go unnoticed by Rhett. Link could feel the prickles of disappointment on his skin before his eyes found Rhett’s. Rhett’s gaze stopped Link’s hips immediately, shame flooding his chest. 

The meal ended, men pushing plates away, patting full stomachs with hearty laughs. Link collected the empty beer cans and dirty plates from the table. Leaning over Rhett, he sensed Rhett lean back to take a look at his plump ass. Each time Link looked up from his cleaning, he caught the other men silently watching him, simply appreciating the proximity of Rhett’s toy.

Rhett got up from his seat and stood in front of Link, who was just finishing cleaning up. 

Link looked up with wide eyes, empty beer cans in his hands. 

''You've been working so hard. You're sweating,'' Rhett said. Everyone's eyes were on Link and he felt himself perspire more. Link knew  _ the moment _ would arrive soon.

Link stayed silent while Rhett pet his cheek with the back of his hand, knuckles grazing too softly over his smooth skin 

''Go get a popsicle for yourself, cutie.'' Rhett grinned and gave a few nice little love pats on Link's pert ass. 

''Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,'' Link mumbled, an obvious blush creeping up his neck and settling in his cheeks. He could hear the other men chuckling and from the corner of his eye he saw them openly looking at him from head to toe, like a pack of hungry wolves. Before, Link had received minor glances from them, but now the looks on each of their faces screamed that they were ready to devour him.

Link felt butterflies in his stomach as he went inside. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he tried to will his nervousness away. He had a safe word in case things got too much for him to handle but he had decided now was not the time to use it. He wanted this, he had always wanted this. If he chickened out now, he feared he would never get the chance again for the rest of his life. 

Link could practically feel the strange hands on his body, feel multiple strong men using him for their pleasure. His hole twitched around the plug and his mouth was watering. His mind caught on the fantasy and, paired with Rhett’s ownership, the rush of excitement pushed him back outside.  

Returning to the backyard with a cream popsicle in his hand, Link walked directly to the padded, wooden sunbed and laid down on his back. An oversized umbrella blocked the hot sun that threatened to scorch his pale skin. He popped one knee up and gave the popsicle a couple of strong licks before sinking it into his mouth and sucking. The heat of the day kissed his skin. The press of his tongue, running flat against the popsicle melted the sweet liquid that flowed down his throat

He was aware of the obscene slurping noises, and the sticky, melted juices that ran down his lips, chin and neck. He collected the liquid and sucked it from his finger, dragging his sopping digit along his lip and out from his mouth, he returned to the tip of the popsicle. His tongue teased the sweet dessert and his body grew even hotter from the actions. 

The sticky substance from the popsicle was dripping to his palm, and with large eyes looking at each man, he licked the remnants from his hand. He sighed at the flavor and cold it created along his hot skin. Rhett closed in and Link knew that it was a sign that it was ‘’the time’’ to begin. 

Like the tease he was, Link concentrated on his popsicle again, trying to ignore the man coming towards him, but it wasn't for long before he felt Rhett’s fingers in his hair. He looked up from behind his glasses with big blue eyes. 

Rhett’s eyes were nearly black from lust and he wasn’t smiling anymore. There was just need in his features. 

Link glanced down and the popsicle dropped from his hand, landing with a sticky plop. Although Link’s tongue had enjoyed the sweet treat, he saw something much more delicious tenting inside Rhett’s shorts. Licking along his bottom lip, Link could almost taste his Master. He brought his face closer and began mouthing the hard cock, not needing further commands. His job was to please, and he was good at it. With each pass over Rhett’s shorts more wet patches emerged. Link wanted to moan from taking the fabric and the man underneath into his mouth, but didn’t quite dare to, not yet. His master and his guests’ pleasure was paramount to his own. 

Ass in the air, he maneuvered his body to his knees for better access to Rhett, and a better view to the guests he heard coming closer. Link shut his eyes tightly and arched his back like a cat. Widening his legs, he could practically feel the hot stares bore through him. 

Rhett’s hand slid down his back and Link could feel a single finger slip down his crack and tickle along the middle seam. 

Frowning and pushing his ass even higher in the air, Link let out the tiniest whimper, hoping for that finger to dip lower. The men were practically upon him. It was almost time and Link couldn’t wait. The anticipation was as heavy on his skin as the clothed dick was in between his lips. 

‘’That’s right, boy. Show ‘em what you got,’’ Rhett said and Link dared to rub himself against Rhett’s fingers before the blond withdrew to open his pants. Link couldn’t keep his mouth away from the juicy cock he craved. Rhett needed to give him a couple of hard spanks to keep his attention. His gaze went from Rhett, to the four different bulges nearing his face and body. He wanted to get his mouth on all of them, he wanted to grind his ass on each of those men. He wanted them to manhandle him and call him names. He desired so much in that moment, he was almost shaking with need. But Rhett had not given him permission to want or to have, so he stayed still looking delicious like a good toy should. 

He was mesmerized by all the men around him, clearly wanting him. The light taps of Rhett’s bare cock against his cheek brought his eye contact back to his Master. Maintaining his gaze and a slack mouth, the thick cock slid it's way into his mouth. Link nearly choked, but quickly got used to the feeling of his throat being stretched open. The approving grunts around him encouraged him to spread his legs wider and bob his head to meet Rhett’s thrusts. 

Obviously, Rhett had given a sign to the others that they could now touch him, because Link felt another hand joining Rhett's on his ass. He pushed towards the touches and sucked Rhett's cock even harder, letting saliva escape from the corners of his mouth. He moaned and licked the cock the best he could until there was another hard cock coming into his periphery. 

''My buddy here is feeling left out. Show him what a good boy you are.'' Rhett moved a little so Link had better access to his friend's cock. Link didn't need to think about it when he took the other cock in his mouth. He sucked at it just as skillfully as he had sucked Rhett before. The mouthfeel was pleasant and it wasn't as big as Rhett's, but it was more veiny and had a different kind of salty flavor. Link loved it, running his tongue along the shaft, all the way to this man's sac and then back to the tip. He didn't startle or pull back when the man grabbed his hair and shoved the cock in his mouth entirely. Happily, he deep-throated Rhett’s guest while looking up at the man's deep-set brown eyes. 

Rhett's hand on his head pulled him away and back to Rhett’s cock. He compared the flavors and sizes in his head, loving them both. Someone was unbuttoning his tiny shorts and the sound of the zipper made Link tremble. His thighs were shaking from excitement. Two cocks using his mouth and one about to use his other lovely, wet hole. It had just begun and already Link was losing his mind. 

A different third hand rubbed his back and then moved to his front, sliding his crop top further up to tease his nipples. The little sparks from those nubs caused Link to moan loudly and Rhett tug his hair, telling him he should keep his voice down. His shorts were pulled down to his mid-thigh and a hand was groping him, touching the end of the plug and wiggling it, making it move inside of him. He heard the man say something about how nice a little slut Rhett had. Link was glad for the compliment, sure that Rhett was proud of him. 

The hand moved from his crack to his hip, joining with another hand. Together they pulled him back against someone’s length. He couldn’t see who it was, and didn’t dream of losing the eye contact between his Master and the brown-eyed man he was sucking. His thighs clenched at the feel of a thick cock pressing so sweetly between his ass cheeks. A few short jabs and taps to his crack and it was taken away, but Link was gifted with a cold wet trail of precum on his little panties. 

Link whimpered like a lost puppy dog when the two delicious cocks he had been sucking moved out of his reach, all the hands on his body drifting away. He looked over at his shoulder and saw all the men behind him, stroking their cocks as they were looking at his ass. 

Link pushed it up as far as he could and someone slapped him. The loud crack filled the quiet space and someone grumbled, while another man sighed. 

Link got up from the sunbed and let the shorts fall from his thighs and puddle on the ground. He stepped out of them and went to the group of men. He was passed around to each man like the object he was. They patted his ass, grabbing handfuls of his thighs, groping along his plump asscheeks.

Rhett stood off to the side, a wide grin on his face showing his pride in his possession. 

They complimented and admired Rhett for having such a good and pretty fucktoy as Link was. 

Link’s cheeks flushed with the admiration. He was delighted that his Master’s guests approved of him. That meant that he was doing his job well in making his Master happy. 

Soon, the last item of clothing, his panties, were taken from his body, leaving him completely naked around these men. He was pushed to his knees and looked up helplessly at the first man who pressed past his lips, laying the heavy dick on his tongue. The first cock fell from his mouth before he turned to the second man. 

This man slid his cock around Link’s lips first before entering his mouth. This cock was skinnier than the last and the taste wasn’t as salty. ,Before long Link was passed among the other men -- so everyone could feel his velvety mouth. Link’s jaw ached, but he ignored the pain in favor of the different tastes that he couldn’t get enough of. Precum and saliva glistened his lips, and long strings of it dripped from the corners of his mouth. It puddled beneath him, making a mess, but Link wanted more. 

‘’Such a hungry slut,’’ someone said, laughing. 

Link felt embarrassed, but that was not enough for him to stop. Men surrounded him and dicks were jammed into his palms. A hand pet along his jaw, contrasting with the the other that gripped his hair and pulled, shooting pain down his neck. Yet another hand played with the choker, pulling it just enough for Link to struggle a bit, but not enough to stop his breath completely. The hands ran down his body, but the thing he wanted most were the bobbing cocks in his face. 

Tilting and swiveling his head, cocks entered his mouth and were jammed in his palms, only to plop out and be replaced, one after the other. He sucked and licked and jerked every cock he could reach and nothing could’ve been better. He felt absolute bliss in being able to please all these men at once.  

Link ignored his own throbbing cock that bounced against his thigh. He wasn’t allowed to touch it anyway, but if he was, he’d cum in seconds. And this was too good to be over so quickly. His asshole was aching to be filled, his body sizzling to be touched, but when he was yanked up from the ground, he whined at the loss of cocks in his mouth. He wanted everything, and he wanted it now. 

Rhett threw him on the sunbed again and Link got on hands and knees. ‘’Spread ‘em wide, boy,’’ he said, grabbing at Link’s thighs, pushing them apart. The plug was removed with a wet pop. Cool air danced around his hole and twitched, hungry for attention.

Two fingers circled his hole and Link gasped at the same time Rhett growled. 

“So open and wet... just how I like it.” The two fingers dipped inside, not nearly filling him enough, but pulling more gasps and wiggles from his body. A second set of fingers joined Rhett’s and Link bit his tongue to suppress a moan, but when a third set wiggled its way inside, Link couldn’t hold on anymore. 

Heaving moans escaped his chest, but were silenced with a hard slap to his hip. 

“Loud toys don’t cum. Do you want to have the opportunity to cum later if it pleases me?” 

Link hummed a yes and his mouth clamped down, silencing his rising need. 

The fingers dug around inside of him, testing him out, getting a feel for him. His vision filled with two men, holding their cocks just out of his reach. He whined to touch them, taste them, have them inside of him. The fingers were good, but his body desired more and Link guessed those throbbing and veiny cocks would be perfectly satisfying.

Soon, the familiar pressure of the tip of Rhett's cock was pressed against his hole. His eyes watered and he wailed when the thick cock began to slowly fill him. 

“Shh…” Rhett’s voice was a warning, the forward momentum pausing. 

Link whined to have more of Rhett inside of him. His ass was begging to filled, but he had to be quiet. His Master would give him nothing if he didn’t obey his orders like a good slave. Whimpering, his moans died down and Rhett continued on. Link’s mouth fell open in silent gasps and heaving breaths. If he were allowed sound, the neighbors on the next block would be able to hear him. But he wasn’t, so the sounds banged around in his own head as Rhett pulled back to the tip, only to shove himself back inside. 

Nothing had ever felt so good as being fucked and watched. Rhett had one hand on Link's back and he was moving slowly in and out of Link's tight heat so everyone could see how perfectly his hole stretched around Rhett's shaft.

Link's nails dug holes into the padding of the sunbed. Sweat poured from his brow and his head hung as Rhett fucked him too goddam slowly. His eyes couldn’t stay averted for long. There was a view to behold and he needed it just as much as his ass needed to be fucked. He looked up and down at the man in front of him, mouth salivating and eyes wide. He wanted cock more than he wanted his next breath. He didn't have to wait long until his mouth and throat were filled. He could barely breathe with it tapping the back of his throat. The two men fucking him found a rhythm quickly and, finally, both of his holes were satisfied.

When Rhett moved away from his hole, there was another cock to follow. 

“Perfect little ass.” He heard grunts and growls coming from the men watching and then a cock poking at his ass cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. Another cock was caressing his ribs, reminding Link there was more in store for him. 

After a while, there were so many different cocks switching in his mouth and ass, Link couldn't keep track anymore. Many hands slid and grabbed at him, cocks slapping and balls dangling for him to catch between his lips. Each touch to his body lit a flame in his gut, his blood coursed through his veins and heart pounded in his ears. 

Submitting himself fully to the bodies of the men around him, he could barely hold himself together. His knees wobbled and his arms lost their strength. Muscled arms pulled him up and lowered his weak body onto a pulsating cock. Another body wrapped around him, holding him still while a dick drove upwards into him. 

Link was glad for the arms, or he would have been flung from the sunbed. He heaved a sigh, sweat dripping into his open mouth as another cock joined the one already inside of him. His hole was stretched to the point Link thought he was going to split in two, but in the most pleasant way he could've ever imagined. The cocks in him moved in different rhythm, giving him new sensations every time. His mouth was gaping open with his silent cries of pleasure. If he was allowed words, he would be screaming a litany of obscenities. 

Link opened his eyes for a moment and caught sight of Rhett seated in another sunbed nearby. Hooded eyes watched Link being used and defiled. Rhett moved his hand on his cock in time to the cocks slamming into the brunet. A look of pure prideful lust played at his Master’s face and Link wished he could admire and watch the man watching him, but his view was obstructed by a glistening dick in his face. 

He licked at it, trying to bring it closer with his mouth. The teasing cock did not escape Link’s needy mouth for long. His lips wrapped and stretched around it, filling him completely. Hands gnarled in his sweaty hair and his face was smashed against the man’s pelvis, over and over again. The long cock choked him and the face fucking he endured brought tears streaming down his face. 

The cock throbbed and pulsed inside of him and Link knew the man was close. At the last second, hips pulled back and Link stared straight into the red and swollen head spurting forth its pleasure on Link’s face. Cum splattered on his nose and Link opened wide to collect it on his dirty tongue. It seeped down his cheek, but it did not drip to the ground. 

The man caught it and shoved it deep into Link’s mouth. “Clean your mess, slut!” 

Link nodded and lapped it up, murmuring his thanks. 

The man held his head, until Link had licked every inch of the man’s softened dick and balls free of cum and precum. 

Pulling back, Link caught a glimpse of the glistening crotch before his attention was averted to the man underneath him.

“Faster, boy.” Fingers dug into his waist hard enough to leave bruises, as Link’s body was forced down faster and faster on to the man’s cock. He bounced, skin slapping loudly against skin, before he felt the telltale twitch inside his hole and warmth shoot inside him. The third man behind him continued fucking his wet hole as the second man slipped out of him. 

‘’So pretty…’’ the man underneath him said, helping Link to move on the other man’s cock until he soon filled his hole even more, leaving thick trails of cum running down Link’s inner thighs. The tickle of the sticky substance sent shivers down his spine, and his entire body trembled.

Link was unable to move, his body was already so weak and well used,but the men were not done with him. There was still one guest left to please and Link, although exhausted, hungered to please this man. Hands flipped him on his back and held his legs up and apart as the fourth man stepped forward for his turn to fuck his cum seeping hole.

‘’Naughty, wet little slut… So needy for cock. I wanna take you home.’’

Link only whimpered in response. Lost in a blur of cum, pleasure, and need, all these good things rendered him incapable of understanding the world around him. It was like he was floating above his body, watching the scene from above. Somewhere in his lusty haze, he felt more cum filling him and leaking down his crack. His own cock was drooling a pool of precum on his belly and someone licked it from him before depositing it into his mouth. He lapped it all greedily, again muttering his gratitude. His body wanted all the deposits of pleasure inside of him, even his own.

All the men satisfied, save for his Master, Link was left panting hard on the sunbed, still hard as rock and wanting more. Link’s carefully styled hair was now a sweaty mess hanging in damp strands across his forehead. 

In slow motion, Rhett strode over to him, his dick bouncing with each step. Rhett straddled his chest and Link looked at him with glassy and helpless eyes. 

Link was tired, body heavy underneath his Master, but he would still find energy for this. He wanted his Master inside his mouth. With each firm pump, Link whined and stretching out his pointed tongue, reached for the cock pointed directly at his face, but he couldn’t quite get there. 

‘’Okay, baby, open wide.’’ Rhett’s growl turned into a soft moan, his pleasure spurting onto Link’s lips and tongue.  

His Sir’s seed was the tastiest of them all. Link felt like he could live on the flavor of it alone. 

Rhett sank his cock in Link’s mouth and Link cleaned it the best he could, kissing the tip of the cock until it tasted of only Rhett’s skin.

Rhett moved down his body, fingers finding their way inside Link’s cum filled hole. ‘’Let us see you cum, you filthy little slut,’’ Rhett murmured in Link’s ear.

Link started to moan and fuck himself with Rhett’s fingers, moving his tired body, desperately seeking his own orgasm. He was already so sensitive, his groin so tight and hard, that it didn’t take very long for Link to reach his release. 

He never came so hard in his life. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeats and blood rushing in his veins as his cock shot ribbons of cum onto his stomach and chest. Some of it landed on his neck, mixing with someone else’s cum. His whole body was glistening from sweat and cum, and he couldn’t stop shivering as Rhett curled his fingers inside of him, pressing the special bundle of nerves, milking the last waves of pleasure from Link’s body. His teeth chattered and lungs heaved.

The post orgasm haze lay thick on his psyche, and was only pushed away by his Master’s gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"You did good, baby,’’ he whispered.

Link was happy, but boneless. For once he didn’t mind being messy. He loved the other men’s scent on him, their seed drying on his skin. He felt the cold and slimy trickle of cum escaping from his asshole. But he loved every single dirty thing about what he just experienced. Each sticky patch of skin or tired breath reminded him of the cocks fucking him, and the taste of strangers in his mouth. The tinge of salt and bitter on his tongue made him smile, and so did his Master’s pleased expression. 

In his ears, he heard words of praise and left him fully satisfied. There was nothing more he could ever need today. He could lay there forever.

‘’You think you can get up?’’ Rhett asked softly.

‘’Are your guests leaving, Sir?’’ Even after all that had occurred, Link did not forgot his place in this relationship.

Rhett chuckled. ‘’No baby. My fellas are staying in for a poker night. But you go clean up and get some rest. I’ll come get you when I feel we need some distraction under the table.’’ Rhett traced Link’s swollen lips with his finger and chuckled. 

He could already imagine being under the table, waiting for Rhett's guests to tap their knee and make a come hither motion with their finger, a sign to start sucking them off. 

Link's mouth was watering again, his skin tingling with renewed desire, the playtime exhaustion all but forgotten. Link was ready to please in any dirty way he could. But as always Link pushed his own need away. No questions. No complaints. 

‘’Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,’’ he nodded. And with that, he left to go do his Master’s bidding, knowing full well that round two was in the works. 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed our dirty little thing. Comments give us life!


End file.
